The Ninth Guardian General
by Ken Comanche
Summary: The story will follow the original plot from Asura's Wrath, the only difference being that my OC will join the Guardian Generals as the ninth member, as the title explains. There will be some romance between him and Mithra early into the story. Other than that, it will be exactly the same as the original. *ON HIATUS*
1. Demigods vs Gohma

**Hey guys! Here's the start of my Asura's Wrath story, The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Asura's Wrath, only my OC.**

 **Chapter 1: Demigods vs. Gohma**

* * *

This story is about an ongoing war between the heavenly beings known as Demigods, and the vile creatures called Gohma. In order to protect humans from the unending threat of Gohma, the Demigods governing the world created an ultimate weapon that would wipe the Gohma off the face of the planet once and for all.

Their legions were led by nine elite Demigods - the Nine Guardian Generals. Together, they purified as many of the tainted monsters as they could.

* * *

The war between the Demigods and the Gohma was about to begin. General Asura, who was currently leading the attack on the Gohma, was standing on the tip of one of the ships and facing towards the planet below them, known as Gaea. As they were getting closer, Asura jumped off the ship and started falling towards the Gohma and began launching a barrage of energy blasts at them, destroying most of them. While fighting, Asura was joined by the many lesser soldiers of Shinkoku, the Taisons, Rashos, and Dojis, while the Kagebosh soldiers were firing at the Gohma from inside the ships. Asura was still firing at the Gohma when he noticed a Lasher heading towards him, causing him to stop firing at the Carriers. He dodged all of the Lasher's attacks and managed to grab onto the Lasher, and rammed it into another nearby Lasher, killing and purifying both of them. He smiled in satisfaction and sped off to destroy more Gohma.

He began firing another barrage of energy blasts at the Carriers, killing the occasional Lasher and Glider. Another Lasher headed towards him, halting his attacks yet again. He grabbed onto the Lasher, and this time, he threw into a nearby Carrier, destroying both of them at the same time.

* * *

*On the Karma Fortress*

"Fear not, brave warriors of Shinkoku. Our long struggle against the Gohma shall come to an end tonight. Oh, powerful Demigods, purge our world of the impure Gohma! The lifegiving Mantra is one with you. Faithful people of Shinkoku! Offer your prayers! They will become Mantra to aid us in battle." Mithra chanted.

"Tonight, the Impure have defiled and scorched our land, but it is we who shall live to see tomorrow's light. Legion of Demigods! Heed your priestess' words, and purify our land once and for all!" Emperor Strada called out.

"Let us offer Gaea the greatest blessing, in the name of Emperor Strada! May the Mantra guide you to victory!" Mithra added

* * *

*With Asura*

He continued to fire energy blasts at the Gohma, with a nearby Taison soldier firing its own energy blasts alongside his, before it flew off to engage more of the Gohma. He then flew towards a Carrier and kicked it in half and purifying it.

"The Nine Guardian Generals that command you are the veteran elite. Purify any who threaten to desecrate our land, divine warriors of Shinkoku!" Mithra chanted once more.

As Asura was destroying the Gohma, four other Generals flew towards him to aid him in the battle, destroying some nearby Carriers.

"For the cause!" Wyzen shouted, punching through another Carrier. "I will root out all evil, with these great fists!"

The second newly arrived General, Augus, landed on a stray Lasher as two Stingers headed towards him.

"Looks like you want to die first!" he shouted, cutting both Stingers in half, as a Glider flew towards him from behind. "Lucky for you, I can make that happen!" he shouted once more, easliy killing the Glider. He then proceeded to attack the Carrier he landed on, destroying it as well.

The third General, Yasha, quickly flew towards an oncoming Lasher, dodging its attacks and swiftly cutting it into pieces. "Folllow me! Drive a wedge between the enemy's forces!" he shouted.

The last of the Generals, Nekora, headed towards a group of Lashers, flew into the first Lasher's mouth and destroyed it from the inside, and then quickly disposed of the other three the same way.

"These vile creatures can't hope to defeat us! We will triumph!" he called out to his fellow soldiers.

"Even if you fall in battle, your soul is eternal. With his Majesty's power, you will be reincarnated in a golden paradise, and rejoice in prosperity for all eternity!" Mithra chanted once more, as Asura punched through a stray Glider.

"Worthless scum!" he yelled. "I'll kill you all!"

He flew towards the Gohma army and once again began firing energy blasts at them. After getting close enough, he started rapidly punching across the side of an oncoming Carrier, breaking it into pieces.

"Now, who's next?!" he shouted.

The five Generals all raced across the sky, slaughtering all Gohma in their sights and causing massive explosions as the creatures were purified.

* * *

*On the Karma Fortress*

"Oh, how beutiful life is at its end. True beauty only manifests itself in death." Sergei mused, watching the events of the war on a large screen.

"It would be nice if one could rest for a bit. I do believe that I'm getting too old for all of this." Kalrow said while floating through the air behind Sergei.

"You two should be concerned with the task at hand!" Olga yelled at them.

"Olga, sometimes I wonder if you know me at all. Have you forgotten that I am most concerned when the beauty of destruction is before me?" he asked her.

"My strategies are flawless. There is no need for us to be at the front. You need to sit back and await our victory." Kalrow chimed in.

"How you two became Generals is beyond me." Olga responded. "Commander Deus! Sending reinforcements directly to the front lines!"

"Hmph. Battles such as this that bring temporary peace are meaningless and a waste of my time." Deus said to himself. "Prepare to fire the Brahmastra."

"The Brahmastra? But Commander, it is not yet fully charged." Olga tried explaining to him.

"In its current state, it wouldn't be able to demonstrate its true capability." Kalrow added.

"At times, one must throw a stone into stagnant water to set things into motion. Not just for this battle, but the future of the world itself."

"The Brahmastra. That is an instrument of destruction I would love to hear played." Sergei commented.

"As you wish, Commander." Olga responded.

"Hear me now! Let this blast herald the coming of a new world order!" Deus shouted as the Brahmastra prepared to fire. It then launched a large beam of Mantra into the land below, causing a huge explosion and obliterating most of the remaining Gohma.

"The Brahmastra? But why?" Yasha asked.

"Why not? It shows how serious we are about winning!" Augus answered, flying in between him and Asura.

"Behold! It is Vlitra!" Wyzen called out as he appeared on Asura's other side

"So, Vlitra's awakened, huh? This looks like it's going to be fun." Nekora spoke up from beside Yasha.

The earth started cracking apart before forming a huge crater, where the monstrous Vlitra revealed itself to the Demigods, each having a different reaction to its reappearance. It then opened its mouth, letting out a loud roar, and then began firing numerous lasers at the various ships scattered throughout the sky and destroying most of them. Some of the lasers managed to hit the Karma Fortress, causing it to shake.

"What intense power!" Kalrow exclaimed.

The five Generals outside the ship began racing towards Vlitra, their main goal being to completely obliterate it.

"Stand aside, weaklings! This one's mine!" Augus shouted, speeding in front of the others.

"Get back! You've had your share!" Asura replied.

"You're not the only one who wants to have fun, Master!" Nekora chimed in.

As they were heading towards Vlitra, a group of Lashers appeared in front of them, catching them off guard and forcing everyone but Asura away from their leader. Asura started his final barrage of energy blasts on Vlitra, while dodging the lasers it shot back. Augus and Nekora quickly destroyed the Lashers they were fighting, and went to aid Asura, killing all of the Stingers, Gliders and Lashers that were trying to stop him, getting help from Wyzen and Yasha. Asura suddenly noticed another Carrier flying towards him, causing him to halt his attack on Vlitra and try holding it back, when a Lasher flew up behind him and bit down on the Carrier, intending to eat Asura. Yasha quickly destroyed the Lasher, freeing Asura.

"Watch yourself!" Yasha yelled at him.

"Yasha! Mind your own business!" he shouted back.

Vlitra took advantage of their distraction and began firing more lasers at them. They managed to dodge a few of them, but were both eventually hit by the endless stream of lasers and knocked unconscious. Mithra saw her father and uncle being attacked, and decided to help them by restoring their Mantra, waking them up. Asura sprouted four extra arms as a result of Mithra's assistance, allowing him to engage Vlitra once more.

"This war ends now!" he shouted.

Vlitra fired a third barrage of lasers in response, but Asura, Yasha and Nekora, who had joined them, successfully dodged all of the lasers and flew towards Vlitra, minds completely set on defeating the giant monster. They all began firing their own energy blasts at it, while dodging the lasers it was conitnuously firing at them. This went on for a while, before Asura sped up to Vlitra and punched it once with each of his three right arms, causing miniature explosions across the top of Vlitra's head and forcing it back into the earth. The war was now over, and the Demigods were once again victorious.

Yasha and Nekora then flew over to Asura.

"What troubles you?" Yasha asked him.

"I... I could not kill it." he responded.

"Yeah, that would be a problem, due to how strong that thing is. But still, you should be grateful you even subdued it. There is always next time, though." Nekora told him. He received a short glare from Asura in response.

"We have suffered more casualties than ever, but it will not be back for a while. We should all get some rest." Yasha advised them.

* * *

*On the Karma Fortress*

"Thanks to General Asura's efforts, Vlitra has subsided."

"Purify the surviving Gohma!" Emperor Strada ordered. "The power of my Nine Guardian Generals is invincible! May Shinkoku prosper in everlasting glory!"

"The time is near." Deus said to himself, smiling.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Well, this is chapter 1. The story will basically be the same, except that I've added my OC to it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This story will cover all events up to Episode 22 of the DLC with some changes made to the original storyline for my OC. That's all I can really say for now, so I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. OC Description

**Okay, so as the chapter's title suggests, I'm going to be describing my OC's personality, appearance and role in the story as well as other details about him.**

 **To start off, when in battle, he is a lot like Augus and wants to be entertained. But outside of battle, he's a very calm and caring person. His Mantra affinity will either be Greed or Violence, due to his similar personality to Augus.**

 **For his appearance, he has long white hair which is tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and he wears a trench coat over a black shirt and black pants.**

 **For his role in the story, he will be on Asura's side against the Seven Deities, due to them kidnapping Mithra as part of their plans, but is forced to join them against his will by Deus. He will use Augus' sword, Wailing Dark, after the latter is killed by Asura. He will die in the battle against Chakravartin, and afterwards, he will be reincarnated along with the Demigods.**

 **His fighting style is the same as Asura's, mainly punching and kicking, occasionally firing blasts of Mantra at opponents.** **Asura mainly fires fist-shaped Mantra bullets, Augus and Yasha's Mantra attacks are in the shape of blades, and Deus and Wyzen fire large sphere-shaped blasts of Mantra. Nekora's will be in the form of lasers, fired from his fingertips. They might not do much damage, but they have speed, meaning his opponents won't be able to dodge them.**

 **I will reveal more details about him in later chapters, so you'll have to wait a while until you can learn more about him. Chapter 2 will be posted on Friday. See you then.**


	3. Formation of the Seven Deities

**Here's chapter 2 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Asura's Wrath, just my OC.**

 **Chapter 2: Formation of the Seven Deities**

* * *

*Asura's Residence*

It was the day after Asura had defeated Vlitra, and the three Demigods had finally arrived at the residence after recovering from their battle. When they got there, they saw Durga and Mithra waiting for them.

"Asura, Yasha, Nekora. Welcome back!" she greeted them.

Mithra then ran towards her father and captured him in a hug, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Father! I was so worried about you!" she said as she started crying.

"I'm glad you're safe, Asura." Durga added, walking towards him.

"Thank you, Durga. I'll be alright now."

"Welcome home, Father." Mithra said.

"Hey. What about me and Yasha?" Nekora chimed in, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Oh, sorry. I'm glad you're okay, Uncle, Nekora."

"It's alright. And I'm glad you're okay, too, Mithra."

A Kagebosh then appeared behind them.

"General Asura, the Emperor summons you. He awaits your presence in the throne room." it said.

"I wonder if he's going to present you with a medal for defeating Vlitra." Mithra responded.

"She's right. You mustn't keep the Emperor waiting." Durga told him.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Asura said, before walking off with the soldier.

"Well, as much as I want to stay, I have to go see Master Augus for something, so I'll be leaving too. I'll see you later, Mithra, Durga." Nekora added.

"Hey, Nekora." Mithra said, stopping him before he left.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss, causing him to blush lightly.

"Come back soon, okay?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I will, don't worry."

He then returned the kiss, causing her to blush as well, before he headed off to find his teacher.

"And I have to meet up with the other Generals to discuss our next plan of action against the Gohma." Yasha told them, before leaving.

After they left, Durga turned to her daughter.

"You really like Nekora, don't you, Mithra?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I do. He's really nice and always gets me a gift after he returns from his visits to Gaea."

"I see. I'm glad that you think that way about him. Despite his relations to the other Demigods, he is a very calm and caring boy. Oh, I almost forgot. We should probably head inside now and prepare a meal for Asura when he gets back."

"Alright, I'm coming, mother."

* * *

*With Asura*

When he arrived, he saw Emperor Strada waiting for him. He walked towards him and knelt down, waiting for a response. But nothing happened. He looked up at the Emperor and saw that he was swaying back and forth, before turning around and falling over. Asura quickly got up and caught him, and found that the Emperor was dead and drenched in blood. He dropped the corpse in shock, then stared at his hands, which now had Emperor Strada's blood covering them.

"What... what is this?"

He turned around and noticed the Kagebosh started backing away him in fear.

"Insurrection! Treachery!" it shouted, tripping over while trying to get away from Asura.

More soldiers arrived, prepared to kill their former General.

"This is treason! General Asura has gone mad!" the soldiers cried out.

"You traitor! Prepare to be executed for your crimes!"

"No! There must be some mistake!" he shouted at them. He then ran out of the hall, avoiding each soldier's attempt to stop him. After exiting the hall, he started running back towards his house, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

"I don't understand! What the hell is happening?" he asked himself.

He was almost home, before he was surrounded by more soldiers, who were being lead by Wyzen.

"Asura! You traitorous filth!" he yelled at him.

"No! It wasn't me!" he shouted back.

"Silence! Enough of your lies! I shall purify the likes of you myself!"

"Damn you!"

"Now, attack! Kill the traitor!"

The soldiers then began attacking Asura on Wyzen's command. Asura, not wanting to be killed by such fools, started punching anyone who came near him. One of the Dojis tried attacking him from behind, but he caught its weapon and swung it around, knocking it into some other Dojis standing nearby. They eventually managed to surround Asura and attacked him from every direction. Asura then released a large burst of Mantra, sending the soldiers flying and killing most of them. The remaining Dojis decided to fight him at a distance to avoid getting hurt, and began throwing their spears at him. He dodged most of them, but a few of the spears eventually hit him, having been thrown from his blind spot. The Dojis, thinking Asura was wounded enough to restrain, began piling on to him and stabbing him several more times, before he released another shockwave of Mantra and sent them all flying again, this time killing all of them.

* * *

*Asura's Residence*

While Durga was busy preparing dinner for when Asura got back, someone entered the house, causing her and Mithra, who was standing nearby, to turn around and saw the man patiently standing there with a smile on his face. He then swiftly attacked Durga, heavily wounding her as she tried to protect Mithra. Satisfied with his mission having been completed so quickly, he turned towards Mithra and knocked her unconscious. He then walked away, carrying the young priestess in his arms and leaving Durga to slowly bleed to death.

* * *

*With Nekora*

As he was searching for his master, he heard some nearby soldiers running towards the main hall. Slightly curious, he decided to find out what was going on.

"Hey, can anyone tell me what's happening?"

"General Asura has murdered Emperor Strada in cold blood! We're on our way to kill the traitor!"

'What? Asura killed the Emperor? He would never do such a thing! What is going on here?!' he thought to himself.

Nekora, not believing what the soldier told him, ran back towards Asura's residence, hoping he was there so he could ask him what really happened. When he got there, he saw someone walking away while carrying Mithra.

'What the hell is going on here? Was the Emperor's murder set up, just so they could kidnap Mithra?'

He decided to follow the man to see where he was taking his girlfriend. After tailing him for a while he noticed that they were at the meeting hall. The man then entered a room at the other end of the hall, giving Nekora the chance to quickly run through the hall towards the door, and when he opened it, he saw that Mithra was placed in a glass container. Surrounding it were Deus, Olga, Sergei, Kalrow and Yasha. It seemed as though they were talking about something. At first, he couldn't here what they were saying, but quickly tuned in to their conversation.

"Our plan is almost complete. Once we kill Asura, then we can begin collecting Mantra from the humans."

"That fool Asura would never understand our reasons for doing this anyway. I find it beneficial to the cause to see him dead." Olga responded.

'They want to kill Asura? And collect Mantra from humans? Why the hell would they do this?! And why is Yasha with them? Shouldn't he be protecting his niece? I have so many questions, but no answers!'

"General Nekora, may I ask what you're doing?"

He turned towards the voice, and saw that he was surrounded by soldiers.

"Oh, I was just leaving." he replied. He tried to get away from them, but was halted again.

"You were listening in on a private conversation, weren't you?" the Rasho asked again.

"So what if I was? Why are there so many of you anyway? Is it something important?"

"Lord Deus has ordered your execution. And it is our duty as soldiers to carry out any order given to us by our superiors."

"What?! I've done nothing to deserve this!"

"Silence! Prepare to die!"

The soldiers then all began attacking him, but he used his superior speed to dodge all the attacks, then began punching and kicking any nearby soldier, occasionally firing Mantra at them from his fingers. He managed to kill most of the soldiers, before being overwhelmed. Not wanting to be killed, Nekora ducked under their attacks and ran out of the meeting hall. The soldiers tried to chase after him, but he had already disappeared.

"Damnit. I don't want to leave Mithra with those freaks, but if I stay, they'll kill me. I'll have to stay out of their sights for a while. They're going to pay for this." he said before jumping onto his corvette. He then activated it and sped off towards Gaea. As he was driving, he shed a few tears at the thought of never seeing Mithra again, before wiping them away with his sleeve.

"I will save you, Mithra. Just wait for me."

* * *

*With Asura*

"Still got it in you." Wyzen said, irritated at Asura's resistance. "Let us cut to the chase. I'll kill you myself!"

He then launched himself towards Asura and tried to punch him, but Asura dodged the attack, causing Wyzen to punch the ground instead. Asura hit him with a punch of his own, sending him flying across the hall. Wyzen got up and started firing blasts of Mantra at Asura, which were countered by his own energy blasts.

"Stop this, Wyzen! I'm innocent!"

"Silence, traitor! You shall die here!"

Wyzen then stopped firing at Asura and, despite being such a large target, managed to dodge all of Asura's attacks and got close enough to punch him into the ground. The spears that were stabbed into Asura's back were pushed in deeper, causing extra damage to him. He ignored the pain and kicked Wyzen off of him. He pulled one of the spears out of his back and slashed at Wyzen with it a few times before throwing it at him, which was blocked with his shield. When he moved the shield, he noticed that Asura was gone.

"Up here, fatass!" Asura shouted at him.

Wyzen looked up just as Asura landed a punch to his face, pushing him into the ground and knocking him out.

After he pulled out the spears, he began running back to his house, hoping that Mithra and Durga were alright. When he got there, he saw that the place was a complete wreck, and Durga was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"No! Durga!"

He ran towards her and picked her up.

"Asura... Save her..."

"I will. Just save your strength."

She then whispered something to him, before dying in his arms. He held back his tears and screamed towards the sky, angered at what the other Generals had done to his family.

* * *

*On the Karma Fortress*

When Mithra woke up, she noticed she was in a glass container on the ledge of the fortress. She saw Olga, Sergei, Kalrow and her uncle Yasha standing nearby. They then heard an explosion as Asura landed in front of them.

"Father!"

"So, you've arrived Asura." Yasha stated calmly.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted at him in response.

Yasha took off the mask he was wearing.

"Listen to me. We-"

"Move!" Asura shouted once more. He rushed towards Yasha, preparing to attack him, but was struck by lightning, sending him flying backwards.

"Stand down, Yasha." Deus told him.

Yasha responded by putting his mask back on and walking away.

"Deus! So it was you!" Asura exclaimed.

"Yes. I did what was necessary for the cause."

"Cause...? What cause?"

"I have decided to save this world. I will create a new civilization. A great rebirth!"

"Save the world?! What great rebirth?! You're insane!"

Deus laughed in response to Asura's claim.

"I will bear the burden of you wrath and your life, Asura." he told him.

He then began striking him with several blasts of lightning, sending him flying to the edge of the fortress. Asura used the railing as support while trying to get up. Deus slowly walked towards him and picked him up by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Your death shall be the foundation of my new world!" he said, before blasting Asura with more electricity and destroying the railing behind him. He then let go of Asura and watched him fall towards Gaea.

"No! Father!" Mithra called out to him, before being frozen by Olga.

"Let her go!" Asura yelled at them, despite them not being able to hear him. "I said let her go!"

He screamed in pain as he began entering the atmosphere of the planet, causing him to set on fire.

"I will have my vengeance!" he shouted once more, before plunging into the ground below him.

* * *

*With Nekora*

He had finally arrived on Gaea, and was looking for a place to stay while he built up his strength in preparation for the attack on the other Demigods. He then noticed a comet falling from the sky, crashing into the ground and causing a huge explosion.

"What the hell was that?!"

He quickly ran towards where the comet landed, and upon arrival, saw that is was Asura, who was barely recognizable due to the large burns across his body.

"Damnit. They got Asura. So I guess that means that their plan succeeded. Now that he's gone, they'll start slaughtering the humans for their so-called 'cause'. But unfortunately for them, I'm not going to let that happen anytime soon. And while I'm at it, I'll try and get Yasha to come to his senses. Those bastards will live to regret their decision."

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **I finally finished the second chapter. I've only just started this story, but so far, this chapter took the longest time to type out. I did say previously that Nekora would be forced to join the Deities, but I had a change of plans, and now he's going to hide from the Deities for the 12,000 years Asura is dead, but he'll show his face to them eventually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Asura's Revival

**Here's chapter 3 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Asura's Wrath. Capcom does. All I own my OC.**

 **Chapter 3: Asura's Revival**

* * *

*Naraka*

When Asura woke up, he had no idea where he was. He looked around and saw that he was hanging off some sort of tower, and there large pillars nearby, some of them tilted. He looked down and saw complete darkness. He looked up and saw nothing but white light.

"Awake at last, are we?" someone asked him.

He tried to find the source of the voice, but no one was there.

"Where am I?"

"Well, this is Naraka. But I won't bother explaining, because I doubt you would understand. So for now, let's just say you are having a bad dream."

"Who are you?"

"Good question. Not the right one." Asura heard from behind him. He turned towards the voice and saw a small golden spider.

"The right question would be 'Who are you?'" it asked, pointing at him.

"I..."

"Start climbing then, 'I'. However, I would be careful. I trust I need not tell you what would happen should you fall."

So Asura began his long climb up the tower.

"That's it. Up you go. Yes, there is a reason why you must continue to climb, isn't there? You may have forgotten why, but the flame inside you still burns. That's it. Keep going, Asura."

* * *

*In the past*

"Asura!"

He opened his eyes to see Augus standing a few metres away.

"These are our enemies. The impure Gohma!" he told him, motioning towards said creatures. Augus then jumped onto a ledge that was behind him.

"Let's see what you make of 'em!"

Asura raced towards the Gohma and furiously began punching them, then blasted them away with a large burst of Mantra, quickly destroying them.

"Not bad, Asura! But don't think you'll come off unscathed! Pain reminds you that you're fighting for your life!" Augus shouted to his student, as another Gohma Howler spawned behind Asura, attacking him and sending him flying. Asura recovered and sped towards the Gohma as it prepared to attack Asura again, but he jumped over the Howler and landed behind it, confusing it for a few seconds. It then turned around and attacked again, but this time Asura stopped it and slammed the Gohma on the ground a few times before punching it through the chest, killing it. A group of Stingers then spawned around him as Augus gave his next command.

"Don't get distracted by multiple enemies, Asura! Concentrate on one at a time! I want you to blast them all out of the sky!"

Asura began rapidly firing blasts of Mantra at the Stingers in an attempt to kill them, but he ran into a bit of trouble because they were too fast and kept dodging his attacks. He eventually got fed up with it, so he jumped onto them one after the other and killed all of them with close-range blasts of Mantra, somewhat successfully completing his given assignment.

"Not bad, Asura! Although you did kill them, it was at close range, not long range. But I guess that doesn't really matter."

Augus then jumped onto a large rock standing behind him.

"It's time for your next challenge!" he shouted, picking up a boulder. "Let's see you shoot this down!"

He started throwing multiple boulders at Asura, all of which were shattered with blasts of Mantra.

"Well done, Asura. You seem to be learning quickly. Now it's time for your final challenge!" Augus shouted. He jumped off the large rock structure and landed a few feet away from Asura.

"Let's see how you do against your own master!"

He then motioned for Asura to make the first move. Asura launched himself towards Augus and tried punching and kicking him, but failed every time as his teacher blocked each hit. He then tried using Mantra attacks against Augus, but they were all countered with his own small energy blasts. Asura eventually managed to get through Augus' defenses and punched him once in the face, then the stomach, and finally sent him flying backwards into the rock structure with an uppercut. Augus then sped towards Asura, stopping directly in front of him.

"Hahaha. You do learn fast. Here's your reward." he said to his student, before headbutting him into the ground, then turning to walk away as Asura tried to get back up.

"That'll be all for today, Asura." he told him.

Asura continued trying to get up, but fell unconscious from the pain.

* * *

*Naraka*

Asura finally woke up from the sudden flashback.

"My name is... Asura."

"Yes. That is your name. Asura." the spider responded.

* * *

*Shinkoku*

"Destroy him! Asura the traitor!"

The soldiers jumped towards the former General with the intent to kill him. Asura, refusing to die on a day that had already gone by, once again began furiously punching the surrounding Dojis, launching multiple blasts of Mantra at the ones attacking him from the sky, eventually killing all of them. More Dojis then appeared around him, still prepared to kill him. Asura was now pissed off, and decided to finish the battle quickly by releasing a huge burst of Mantra, killing all of the newly arrived soldiers. He slightly fell forward out of exhaustion. He was then surrounded by illusionary soldiers.

"Strada... has been killed. Not General Asura. Treason! The Emperor. Traitor! General Asura has gone mad! Insurrection! Treachery! Traitor!" they all spoke one after the other.

"Shut up!" Asura shouted at them, causing the illusions to disasppear. He then turned around and saw Deus standing in front of a Doji, Kagebosh, Rasho and Taison.

"The traitor, Asura, has been defeated!" he shouted to the soldiers, as he attacked Asura with lightning.

"No! Father!" he heard Mithra crying as he fell through the dark sky.

* * *

*Naraka*

Asura woke up from his second flashback after hearing Mithra's cries.

"Deus said he would save the world. Are you satisfied with being a cog in his machine? Or you could just curl up and die right here." the spider said, not waiting for answer.

"Shut up..." Asura responded.

"Hmm? What's the matter? Have I angered you?" it asked him.

"No. It's not you."

"Not me?"

"The crying."

"Crying? In Naraka? There is nothing to hear but the sound of my voice." it told him.

Asura then started quickly climbing up the tower, finally reaching the top, while shouting for the crying to stop.

* * *

*On Gaea*

Nekora had been living rather peacefully on Gaea for the last 12,000 years. Or at least he would have, if the humans hadn't kept worshipping him, thinking he was working with the Seven Deities. Other than that, he had somewhat managed to halt each of the Deities' attempts to harvest Mantra from collecting human souls. As he was resting after fighting the Deities, he felt the earth start to shake, before sensing a large explosion of Mantra somewhere far away.

"That Mantra signature... Does this mean that Asura's alive again?"

He thought about leaving the village and heading to the site of the explosion, but if he did, that would the village defenseless against the Seven Deities' next "purification", and Nekora wasn't about to let that happen.

"Damn. I want to be the first to greet him after 12,000 long years, but I have to protect the humans. I guess I'll have to wait for now.

* * *

*With Asura*

As Asura reawakened, the earth around him began to shatter into large chunks before dissipating from the explosion.

"What the...? What is this?"

"Your world. Gaea." the spider answered. "12,000 years have passed since you were here last. But that's nothing to a Demigod like yourself, now is it?"

"Is this how you save the world?" Asura asked. "This place looks like hell."

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Well, chapter 3 is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to post a review about your thoughts on this chapter, and the earlier ones, if you want. I'll post the next chapter on either Friday or Saturday. I will see you then.**


	5. VS Wyzen

**Here's chapter 4 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Asura's Wrath. It belongs to Capcom. I only own is Nekora.**

 **Chapter 4: VS. Wyzen**

* * *

After walking for a long time, Asura had finally found a village that he hoped wasn't empty. He walked through the village towards the sound of multiple voices. When he got there, he saw kids running around, playing while the older villagers were kneeling in front of some strange mechanical object. Some of the people noticed him standing nearby, wearing a tattered cloak, just as lightning appeared in the sky overhead. The villagers quickly ran through a nearby wooden gate as Asura calmly followed them, wondering what was happening. The villagers shut the gate behind him, glad that they were safe. Asura looked around the area and spotted a few villagers trying to hide from him, when they heard one of the walls crashing and a Gohma Howler appeared, killing a nearby human.

Several more Howlers jumped out from behind the now-broken wall and ran throughout the closed-in area, attacking more innocent people, while the first one ran towards the demigod, who just calmly stood his ground.

"12,000 years, and nothing has changed." he said to himself before tearing off his cloak and began attacking the surrounding Howlers as they sped towards him. He simply punched the first one, sending it flying into a second one that was standing behind it, before grabbing them by the arms and swinging them around, knocking the other Howlers back a few feet, before throwing the two he was currently holding onto in separate directions. Some of the Gohma were killed in that attack but the surviving creatures ran back towards Asura, minds set on completely destroying their sworn enemy, but instead, they suddenly fell over dead. Asura looked around in confusion, trying to find who killed them.

"Hey there, dear future father-in-law. It's been a long time, hasn't it? About 12,000 years now, if I recall correctly."

Asura turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw Nekora sitting on a nearby house's porch railing. To Asura, the way the teenage demigod was smiling, made it seem as if he was hiding something. But what? Could he possibly be trying to kill the humans, just like the other demigods? The very thought of it made Asura want to kill the boy, even if Mithra would hate him for it. All Asura wanted was revenge.

Nekora, who was oblivious to Asura's intentions, started walking towards him, before quickly moving his head to the side as his comrade tried punching a hole through his skull. He continuously threw more punches at the boy as he continued to dodge them.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you working for the other demigods and their special 'cause'?"

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would I want to work for those freaks? They kidnapped Mithra as a part of their 'cause'. The reason I'm down here is because Deus gave his soldiers the order to execute me. I've been living in this village, hiding from the Seven Deities, while training and building up my strength ever since."

"Seven Deities? That's what they called themselves?"

They heard more lightning overhead, causing them to look towards the sky. That's when they saw one of the numerous Septentrion ships descend from behind the clouds. As it came closer to the village, the people started praying. Then they began running in fear as several pods landed in the ground, almost killing a few of the villagers. When it opened, a group of Dojis were standing inside. They all began chanting 'Destruction!' repeatedly as they jumped out of the pod and surrounded the two fallen demigods.

"So you two have returned." the lead soldier, a Rasho, stated. They turned to face it as it jumped off of the top of the pod and landed in front of them.

"You, impure Demigod Asura, have come back from the dead! And you, young former General Nekora, you have finally shown your face to us! We shall send you both to the depths of Naraka where you can join the Gohma for eternity! Kill them!" it shouted.

A three-way fight then began, as Asura and Nekora fought against both the Gohma from earlier, and the newly arrived soldiers. Nekora chose to focus on the lesser threat, the Gohma, while Asura started throwing the Dojis around the area, knocking over the other soldiers standing nearby. As Nekora was watching Asura's battle, a Gohma snuck up behind him and almost got through his defenses when he grabbed its arms and threw it towards the Rasho, who impaled the creature on its spear, before charging at its former commander. Nekora dodged the spear and quickly grabbed onto it, and then kicked the soldier in the stomach, sending it back to where it was originally standing, making it let go of its weapon. He then proceeded to wipe out the remaining Gohma, just as Asura killed the last Doji. They turned their attention to the lone Rasho, who was currently backing away from them in fear, finding itself trapped between two angry Generals, and the Dojis' space pod. Nekora picked the soldier up by its arm and threw it towards Asura, who punched it in the stomach, causing to cough up blood. Asura then threw back to Nekora, who slammed the soldier's head into the ground with his heel. They tossed it back and forth to each other before Nekora decided to end its miserable life and promptly stabbed it with its own spear.

"Well, we're finally done here. Why don't I show you where my house is?"

Before he could answer, they noticed the ship heading towards the center of the village, and quickly raced after it, not having time for relaxation.

* * *

*On the ship*

The demigods were seen running into a group of Dojis on the screen, as the Deity commanding the ship watched.

"All ships, prepare for purification!" a nearby Kagebosh shouted. It then turned to its leader, waiting patiently for the order.

"Purify." the man said simply, granting his soldiers permission for the purification.

"All ships, release Hamaya! Fire!" the soldier shouted again, as the ships began unloading multiple bombs onto the village.

* * *

*In the village*

They looked up to see the bombs descending on the area, which then began exploding around them, almost completely obscuring their vision. They then jumped out of the way as a Taison soldier landed where they previously were.

"What a lucky turn to find the two most wanted criminals of Shinkoku here! Rip them apart!" it yelled to its fellow soldiers. Asura was about to attack the approaching Dojis when Nekora stopped him.

"Let me take care of these guys. You worry about the big guy over there." he told Asura, pointing at the giant soldier.

"...Alright. Have fun." he replied.

He then sped towards the Taison, who was charging towards him as well, while Nekora quickly took out all of the Dojis, one after the other.

Asura slid past the soldier, then jumped up behind and kicked it in the face as Nekora, who had just killed all the surrounding, kicked the Taison's feet out from under it, sending it flying back a few feet. Nekora then jumped onto the soldier and began repeatedly kicking it in the face and stabbing it with the stolen spear. Asura, not wanting to be left out, grabbed it by the leg and threw it into the air, then watched as it fell back down and landed on Nekora's spear. He then kicked it into a nearby gate, just as they felt the ground shake. The Taison looked up at them in fear, before being crushed under a Gohma Crusher's foot. The giant creature then began inhaling sharply, sucking out the souls of the nearby unconscious villagers while Asura and Nekora could only watch. They then heard a familiar voice shouting something. Nekora knew who it was instantly, but Asura didn't recognize the voice.

"Kurikara Fudo Uchi!"

The man then attacked the Crusher, collecting the souls in his armor, before raising his arm and destroying the huge Gohma.

"Hmph. No souls shall fall into the hands of the Gohma." he spoke, slowly rising up to face his former comrades. "It seems what Lord Deus spoke of was true. It has been a while, hasn't it, traitors?"

Asura looked at the man in confusion, still wondering who he was, while Nekora glared at him, refusing to speak.

"You know, I never actually thought you would be foolish enough to return, Asura. And Nekora, you've been causing us quite some trouble in the past."

"How the hell did you know it was me and not someone else, if I might ask?"

"It was really obvious. Yasha was the only one of us who had the most speed, yet he could never go fast enough to become invisible. And since Asura can't run even if his life depended on it, plus the fact that he was dead, you were the only one we could think of who could run that fast. I'll admit, you had us confused for a few years or so, but that little trick of yours got old fast."

"That was a pretty lame joke, you know. But it was at least a little bit funny."

Asura, who was still looking back and forth between them, was slowly getting pissed off.

"Alright, who the hell are you?!" he shouted at him.

"Hmph. Do not tell me you have forgotten everything? How could you forget the Great Wyzen?!"

"Wyzen...?"

"Open your eyes, traitor! Kneel before one of the Seven Deities!"

"The Seven Deities...?" 'So Nekora was right. They did name themselves the Seven Deities.'

"The Nine Guardian Generals, who knew only war, are no more! We Seven Deities rule and maintain order throughout the world. We have become gods! And you are a fossil, Asura. Your power is nothing more than a vestige of the past. In fact, I don't even think you can defeat Nekora if you were to duel. Regardless, defeating the Great Wyzen is a dream within a dream! Now, enough chat! Time for you two to die!"

As soon as Wyzen finished his speech, Asura charged at him in anger.

"You talk too much!" he shouted, punching the Deity in the face, pushing him backwards.

"Ah, how pitiful." Wyzen said while getting up. "Your ears have become so sullied that you cannot even comprehend words of purity! Now, you shall feel my wrath!" he yelled, charging at Asura.

Asura managed to dodge the attack, surprised at how fast Wyzen had moved, despite his size. Wyzen then appeared behind him and sent him flying into Nekora, slamming him against a wall. They quickly got up and sped towards the Deity, with Nekora reaching him first. He attacked Wyzen with his spear, but the man had dodged, and continued to dodge each attack the boy had attempted. He eventually grew tired of it, and knocked the weapon from his hands, before he sent Nekora flying once again with a blast of Mantra. Asura finally reached him and quickly punched him in the stomach, then grabbed his arm and threw him in the same direction as Nekora. The teen picked up the spear and struck Wyzen in the back with the opposite end of his weapon. Nekora then stuck the spear into the ground and kicked Wyzen back towards Asura as the Deity tried to get up. Asura grabbed him by the face, slammed him into the ground and slid across until he reached the cliff and threw over. They were glad that they were able to defeat the Demigod and started heading back into the village, before they felt a huge burst of Mantra, causing them to turn back around, when they saw Wyzen's now giant hand holding onto the cliff. Wyzen then got up and slammed the ground with his other hand, sending Asura and Nekora flying backwards.

"Scared speechless, are you?" he asked them, his voice now sounding deeper than before. "While you, Asura, had slumbered for 12,000 years, and Nekora stayed in hiding for the same length of time, we, the Seven Deities, attained new heights! Witness the power bestowed upon by our Priestess, Mithra!"

"My daughter..."

"Mithra's power?"

"What did you do? Tell me what you've done with her!" Asura shouted at the giant.

"You will have to make me!" he shouted back, raising his arm and preparing to smash Asura and Nekora into the ground.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **I've finally finished chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you all next week. Be sure to leave a review, and PM me if you have any questions about the story. Later!**


	6. Asura's First Victory

**Here's chapter 5 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath, only Nekora.**

 **Chapter 5: Asura's First Victory**

* * *

 _'Witness the power bestowed upon us by our Priestess, Mithra!'_

 _'My daughter...'_

 _'Mithra's power?'_

 _'What did you do? Tell me what you've done with her!' Asura shouted at the giant._

 _'You will have to make me!' he shouted back, raising his arm and preparing to smash Asura and Nekora into the ground._

* * *

Wyzen picked up the two small demigods and threw them into the air behind him. Asura managed to regain his balance while Nekora slid farther across the ground. Asura then raced back towards Wyzen, dodging and countering each blast of Mantra that was fired at him. After reaching Wyzen, the giant punched the ground, sending rocks flying, which Asura used to jump into the air above Wyzen. As he was doing this, Wyzen tried grabbing him to stop his ascent. When Asura decided he was high enough above Wyzen, he continued to fire Mantra at him while still dodging and countering his opponent's attacks. Wyzen then tried to punch Asura again, but he narrowly dodged it, and slid down his arm, punching the giant in the face.

He quickly recovered and slammed Asura into the ground, then began pounding him deeper into the earth.

"Do you feel it? She suffers to atone for your sins, and to bring about the Great Rebirth. Oh, it is such a tragedy. If you care for your daughter then kneel before me. You are no longer a Demigod. You are nothing more than a traitor."

Asura got up and caught Wyzen's fist and started to push it backwards, summoning his four other arms and threw Wyzen into the air. He then landed a few feet away.

"Get him!" Wyzen commanded.

The nearby Septentrion then began firing multiple lasers at Asura, which he dodged while killing each soldier that attacked him and throwing back the missiles the ship fired. Wyzen watched as the ship then crashed into the ground and exploded, having taken too much damage from the missiles. He looked back at Asura, angered at his persistance. They began running away from the cliff while firing blasts of Mantra at each other. After running for a while, they jumped into the air towards each other, with Wyzen preparing to slam Asura into the ground again. He blocked the attack by grabbing the giant's finger, then swung him around and higher into the sky. Wyzen recovered, and attacked again with his famous 'Kurikara Fudo Uchi', launching himself towards Asura. He jumped towards Wyzen, countering the Deity's punch with one of his own. He managed to push it back and knocked it away, before flying directly into Wyzen's chest. The Deity then felt solidified Mantra wrapping around his arms and legs as if to hold him in place. He looked towards where they were coming from, and saw Nekora standing there with his arm raised in front of him, allowing him to control the Mantra ropes. Asura continued pushing himself into Wyzen's chest, stretching it farther and farther, finally launching him far into space and snapping Nekora's ropes. Asura landed on the ground beside the teen and looked up to where Wyzen was, glad to finally be rid of the giant.

* * *

*In space*

"Do you think, a mere monkey like you, can defeat a god?! Behold! I shall show you our true power! Mantra Reactor, release! I call upon the power, OF THE MANTRA!" he shouted as he began transforming. He was now the size of Gaea itself. "I am Wyzen, of the Seven Deities. I am an absolute being that protects this world and its mortals. Nekora the traitor, and Asura the Destructor. You do not belong in this world! DIE!"

Wyzen pulled his arm back and simply used his finger to try and crush Asura, while Nekora, now frightened at his new power, fled the area, also knowing that Asura was able to take care of himself.

Asura caught the attack and tried pushing against it, but was crushed into the ground, to Wyzen's satisfaction. He then had visions of the past, when Strada had been murdered.

 _'You traitorous filth!'_

 _'No! It wasn't me!'_

 _'I have decided to save this world.'_

 _'What great rebirth?'_

 _'Your death shall be the foundation of my new world!'_

Asura woke up and this time succeeded in pushing Wyzen's finger off the earth.

"I... remember now! You bastards!"

Wyzen grew increasingly furious at Asura's futile attempts at resistance, as the demigod began rapidly punching the tip of the giant's finger with his six arms. Five of them shattered, one after the other, before Asura landed a final, Mantra-empowered punch on Wyzen, causing a large explosion of Mantra, finally destroying his opponent.

Asura fell over from exhaustion, his last arm having broken off and was laying nearby.

"Why are you here, Asura? Do you even know what you want? You have already failed once at living. You are a fool. Next time, do not come back."

Asura recognized the voice, and raised his head to glare angrily at the man standing before him.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 5. So far, I'd say this chapter is the shortest. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and if you have any questions, you can PM me. I'll see you guys later!**


	7. Asura vs Yasha Part 1

**Here's chapter 6 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath, only Nekora.**

 **Chapter 6: Asura vs. Yasha Part 1**

* * *

 _'You are a fool. Next time, do not come back.'_

* * *

He raised his arm to attack Asura. Yasha was surprised when the fallen Demigod jumped up to face him. Asura was also surprised to see him standing there.

"You're... Yasha!"

"Asura, why have you come back?" he asked before Asura attacked him out of anger, but Yasha had calmly dodged each of this opponent's attempt to harm him.

"Do you wish to clear your name, you traitor? Avenge your wife's death? Take back your daughter?"

Asura managed to headbutt Yasha, causing him to skid backwards a little bit. He reappeared behind Asura and prepared to slash him with his arm, but Asura blocked the attack with his foot.

"It is pointless to resist. You lost 12,000 years ago. That was your fate. Leave it at that!"

He sent Asura flying backwards, then fired a few blades of Mantra at him.

"There is no longer a place for you in this world."

Asura recovered from the attack and sped back towards Yasha tried kicking him in the chest, but he blocked it with his arm.

"Do you realize Wyzen wasted hundreds of millions of souls, just to fight you?" he shouted throwing Asura backwards again. "No. I suppose not. You are not familiar with our way of life!"

Yasha ran towards Asura and tried slashing him again, but felt his feet fly out from under him, and he fell face first into Asura's knee. He then kicked the arrogant Deity into the air and watched as he landed a few feet away.

"Who the hell is there?" he shouted, then waited for a response. There was none however, so he decided to focus on Asura again.

"Asura, you are an evil that will throw our world into chaos!"

He slashed at his opponent a few more times, which Asura had barely managed to dodge. He then landed a kick to Yasha's chest, although it didn't have any effect. Asura proceeded to try and kick Yasha again and again, but kept missing. He was now getting pissed off at not being able to hit Yasha. He jumped into the air and tried to headbutt the Deity, but he dodged it again. Asura turned around and sped back towards his rival.

"You liar!" he shouted at him, trying to headbutt him once more, but still missing. Asura then stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic. Look at you. You cannot harm me."

Asura got up and charged at Yasha once more.

"I'll knock that mask off your arrogant face!" he shouted, kicking him on the side of the head.

"Your attacks are not worth avoiding."

He then flipped Asura around by the leg, and elbowed him in the gut, sending him skidding back a few metres.

"You will not interfere!"

"Make sense already!"

Asura kept kicking and headbutting Yasha, while he kept slashing at Asura with his arms.

"Things have changed."

"Nothing has changed!"

Yasha slashed Asura a few times, then kicked him into the air.

"How would you, the fallen, know?"

"I don't care! I still know more than you!"

Yasha appeared a short distance away and fired multiple blades of Mantra at his rival, which he managed to dodge.

"I'll kill you!"

"Death has not taught you anything."

* * *

*With Nekora*

He watched as Asura and Yasha continued to attack each other, Yasha doing more damage than Asura. The fallen Demigod was continuously being knocked to the ground by the Deity, trying to do his best to attack his opponent.

"This battle is going nowhere. And there's I can do except watch. It's so frustrating!"

* * *

*With Asura*

He finally managed to kick Yasha in the side, but still did no damage to him.

"You are only doing harm to yourself." he said, grabbing Asura by the leg and pulling him backwards, then knocked him away.

"Enough. We are bringing salvation to Gaea. There is nothing you can do. As Priestess, Mithra has dedicated herself to the salvation of our world. You should be proud."

Asura, who was now standing, glared at him with intense rage.

"What did you say?! Be proud... of Mithra suffering?!"

"Yes, and I will say it again. You daughter is devoted to the cause in order to save the world."

"Who do you think you are?!"

Yasha replied simply, "God."

This statement fillied Asura with pure anger and hatred, and he sped towards Yasha while screaming his name, landing a final headbutt to the Deity's face and cracking his mask. Asura then fell over once again, with the mask landing beside him. Yasha recovered from the attack and looked at Asura, a shadow partially covering his face.

"You are as ugly as ever, Yasha."

"As is your temper. But..." he responded, slowly walking towards Asura as he got into kneeling position. "Before the cause, it is meaningless!" he shouted, splitting Asura into two perfect halves with his arm. Asura was now dead for the second time.

"Do not return again." Yasha told him as the ground started to crack, revealing lava underneath it. Yasha picked up his mask and put it back on, watching Asura's body melt into the lava.

"Witness the salvation of the world from the depths of Naraka." he said before turning and walking away.

Nekora appeared where Yasha once was, looking towards where Shinkoku was.

"How could he do that to his own half-brother? And why does he insist on making his own niece suffer?" he asked himself. He then turned and looked where Asura's body had disappeared.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to revive this time? Hopefully less than 1,000 years. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait. And while I'm waiting, I'll do some more training."

He turned around and walked back in the direction of his former village.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 6, and Part 1: Suffering. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review about your thoughts during this chapter, and each future chapter as they come out. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I'll see you guys next time!**


	8. Return to Naraka

**Here's chapter 7 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath, Capcom does. I only own Nekora.**

 **Chapter 7: Return to Naraka**

* * *

When he woke up, he saw that he was back in Naraka, hanging on to the same tower as before.

"We meet again." the spider said as it appeared in front of Asura. "So, what now? You are a Demigod just as they are, you know. I fyou can accept their actions, perhaps you should let go and allow your soul to become one with Gaea again."

Asura, not wanting to let the Deities control the world, chose to climb once again.

"You choose to move forward? That is exactly why your soul will never belong to the Gohma, nor the Seven Deities. There is a great power hidden in you, one I have been looking for. So, Deus is to bring salvation to Gaea. But it seems he cannot do it without your daughter's power."

Asura stopped climbing at that statement.

"Mithra..."

"Now, remember why you are here in the first place. It will spur you on, my boy! Fuel the fire of your rage!"

* * *

*In the past*

When Asura opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a barren wasteland, surrounded by multiple Gohma Howlers. Asura attacked the creatures as they charged towards him, with the leader taking advantage of his distraction and throwing him into a few times. Asura got rid of the minions fairly quickly, despite the leader's intervention, and turned his attention towards it. The two opponents threw rapid punches at each other, occasionally getting through the other's defenses and hitting them in the face. Asura caught one the Howler's attacks, and unleashed a large burst of Mantra, disintegrating the beast. Asura soon felt the ground shaking, and looked up to see a Gohma Crusher standing over him. He jumped away from it, just as its foot landed where he just was. Asura began firing multiple blasts of Mantra at the giant, then was sent flying as it stomped on the ground, causing a miniature earthquake. It then repeated the attack with the opposite foot. Asura noticed the creature's movements, then decided to study its attacks and find a pattern, while still firing Mantra at it. The Crusher then a ball of fire at the demigod, which he dodged with ease. It stomped on the ground near him again, but Asura somehow managed to avoid the shockwave. The monster then stood on its back legs, trying to crush Asura, but he dodged both attacks, jumped towards it, and quickly punched it in the face, before landing on the ground a few feet away. They repeated the same attacks over and over, with each of them taking damage from their opponent. Asura eventually managed to get through the giant creature's defenses and attempted to hit it in the face again, but missed and broke off one of its tusks instead. It responded by trying to crush Asura once more, but he got out of the way in time. Asura fired another barrage of Mantra blasts at the monster before it slammed its trunk against the ground a few times, which he still dodged. The giant them launched more fireballs at the demigod most of which he evaded, but was hit by the rest. The two then continued using the same attacks repeatedly, once again, with the Crusher occasionally shooting a stream of fire from its snout, or charging across the battlefield, sending Asura flying.

He then raced towards the creature, jumping to avoid its attempt to stop him, grabbed its leg and threw it high into the air, then flew after it.

* * *

*With Augus*

He had just finished decimating all the worthless Gohma that had attacked him, and was about to see how Asura was doing against the creatures, when he noticed a Crusher falling towards him. Just as it was about to land on him, he flicked it behind him with only his thumb, then noticed that Asura was also falling towards him. The two Demigods prepared to attack each other, and just as Asura was about to punch his master, Yasha appeared between them and stopped his fist, glaring at his rival, then throwing him in the same direction as the Crusher as Augus watched.

"Control yourself!" Yasha shouted at him.

"Immersing oneself in battle like that. Well done, Asura!" Augus told him.

Yasha walked towards Asura, stopping directly in front of him.

"Now that you have something to protect, why are you so full of rage? Or perhaps, that is exactly why."

"Something to protect? Nonsense! The only reason one needs to fight, is the fight itself!"

"That is so like you, Master."

Augus turned toward the voice, and saw his third student, Nekora, standing behind him.

Yasha turned his attention back to Asura.

"We have cleared this area of Gohma. Let us return to Shinkoku." he said, putting his hand on Asura's shoulder.

"Right."

Asura knocked Yasha's hand off his shoulder and started walking away, with Yasha following him shortly after.

* * *

*Asura's Residence*

Durga was taking care of her young daughter when Asura walked in.

"Mithra, your father has returned." she said. "Welcome home, dear."

"Thanks." he replied, turning his head slightly to look at Mithra, who looked back at him.

"So, that is what he must protect?" Augus asked Yasha.

"Yes, though you may not understand why." he responded.

They turned their attention back to Durga and Asura, who was currently having trouble trying to stop Mithra from crying. He gave up, handed her back to his wife, and quickly left.

"Hello, Durga." Yasha spoke up from beside her.

"Hello, brother."

"He almost looks scared of her."

"He just doesn't know what to do when she starts crying."

"Then he should pacify her." he said.

"Him?"

* * *

*In the hall*

As he was walking, he noticed three figures standing nearby. When he looked up, he saw that it was Generals Sergei, Wyzen and Kalrow.

"Move."

"Not bad, Asura. That uncontrollable rage of yours suits you well." Sergei told him. He then looked up at Wyzen, who understood that he was to move out of Asura's path and let him go by.

"See what I mean?" Sergei asked him, motioning towards the open path.

"Asura, join us. Should we work together, we could more effectively exterminate the Gohma." Wyzen spoke up, trying to recruit the demigod.

"Don't test me." he responded.

"You are aware Mithra is the only suitable vessel to become Priestess?" Kalrow asked, causing Asura to stop in his tracks. "Raise her with care, incompetent as you may be. Hahahaha."

Asura grunted in response, then began walking away again.

* * *

*Naraka*

Asura reopened his eyes from the second flashback, then resumed climbing.

"Well, you certainly are incompetent." the spider said from beside him. "I wager that is one of your more charming features. At least we know now the source of the flame that burns in your soul. In other words, you-"

"...Stop."

"What was that?"

Asura placed his hand on his head. "The crying. Stop it!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the tower.

"Crying? What do you mean? I'm not crying.

Asura then screamed towards the sky, unable to block out the crying.

'Even one of the Nine Guardian Generals is no match for his own daughter, is he?' Durga asked him in his vision.

'She's... so small...'

'Do you know what I think? I believe that you only wish the best for our daughter.'

Asura started climbing up the tower as fast as he could, while still screaming.

"Why? Why are you so full of rage, Asura? Where does this wrath come from?"

Asura then switched to running up the tower, reaching the top within a few seconds.

* * *

*In the village*

She was kneeling in front of the shrine for her daily prayer, when the child began crying. She picked up the child and then started singing to him. She looked up towards the large stone sitting behind the shrine, where someone's body was stuck inside a crack in the stone. She bowed down in front of it as energy started flowing through the person's body. She looked back up the stone in surprise.

* * *

*Nekora's Residence*

He was laying in bed after his daily training exercise when he felt Asura's Mantra signature. He slowly sat up and looked in the direction he sensed it coming from.

"So Asura has returned once again. And it's only been 500 years this time." he said to himself, smiling. "I wonder who his next target will be."

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is now finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Quick note: In the flashback, Nekora is a lot younger than he is at the end of the chapter. So, be sure to leave a review about your thoughts on this chapter, and if you have any questions, you can PM me. That's all for now, so I will see you guys later.**


	9. The Elder Tactician Appears

**Here's chapter 8 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Asura's Wrath belongs to Capcom, not me. All I own is Nekora.**

 **Chapter 8: The Elder Tactician Appears**

* * *

She was kneeling in front of the shrine for her daily prayer, when the child began crying. She picked up the child and then started singing to him. She looked up towards the large stone sitting behind the shrine, where someone's body was stuck inside a crack in the stone. She bowed down in front of it as energy started flowing through the person's body. She looked back up at the stone in surprise.

"Huh? What's going on?"

The ground began to shake when the person's eye flashed. She then heard a man screaming, before the large rock broke apart, and she fell over from the shockwave. She saw the ma, who was stuck inside the rock earlier, now moving freely. He looked around the area, seemingly confused. He then noticed her in front of him.

"Where... am I?" he asked.

The girl smiled at him in response, causing him to remember his daughter.

"Mithra?"

"No, my name is Aria." she told him, still smiling.

She then quickly looked around, and picked up a flower that was laying nearby, holding it towards him. The ground started to shake once more, causing the young child to cry again. Aria jumped off the shrine and was about to run back to her village when she saw that she was surrounded by Gohma Howlers. The leader then picked her up and darted off. Asura ran after the creature after quickly killing its minions. As he was running, he saw some Gohma Stingers out of the corner of his eye. They were heading in the same direction as the Howler. He followed them for a while, and spotted another of the Septentrion ships in the distance.

He turned his attention back to the Howler, which growled at him before running off again, with Asura resuming the chase. He fired blasts of Mantra at the monster to slow it down, then punched it a few times before it ran ahead of him. It then launched fireballs at the Demigod, which he dodged. After chasing the Gohma for about thirty minutes, Asura sped towards it and punched it in the face, sending it flying over the ledge and freeing Aria, who then started falling to the ground below her. Asura jumped after her and caught her before landing on the ground.

He looked around the area and saw the Gohma killing all the nearby humans. One of them, who was praying, was crushed under a Gohma Squasher's foot. Asura slowly walked towards it, before the monster attacked him by shooting fireballs out of its mouth. He countered the attacks with his own Mantra blasts. The Gohma then retreated into its shell and began spinning towards Asura, who was thrown to the opposite side of the area. It then jumped into the air above him, and Asura caught the creature as it tried to land on him. He threw it into the wall opposite to where he was, and was about to finish it off when it suddenly exploded. He covered his face so the Gohma's blood wouldn't fly into his mouth, and when he looked again, he saw a familiar figure standing where the monster was.

"Hey there, Asura. How was your little sleep this time? It's been about 500 years since then."

"What are you still doing here, Nekora? And why do you always interfere with my fights?"

"Well, you see, I'm still here so that there's someone who can protect the humans against the Gohma and the Seven Deities, and I prefer to actually fight than sit on the sidelines watching. And that's why I interfered with your battle. Besides, you did destroy Wyzen, remember? That's a bigger achievement than killing some worthless Gohma."

"You do have a point. But the Seven Deities are just as worthless."

The two Demigods were soon interrupted when some nearby villagers started whispering to each other, then walked over and kneeled in front of them, praying. Aria was with them.

"Stop praying!"

"This is pathetic."

They then heard a noise coming from the sky, and when they looked towards it, they noticed the Seven Deities' fleet was approaching the village. Leading the ships was the Septentrion Phecda, which dropped several Taison and Doji soldiers. They surrounded Asura and Nekora, but the villagers ran between the Demigods and soldiers, and began praying to them. The Dojis then opened a path between themselves, where someone could be seen rolling towards Asura and Nekora.

"So this is the reason for the unusual Mantra concentration in these parts." the man said, revealing himself to be Kalrow. His enemies glared at him with intense hatred. "How disappointing. I suppose I should collect the Mantra and report back to Lord Deus."

He turned his attention to the humans, who were now standing behind Asura and Nekora.

"Mortals! The Gohma have defiled your land! Before your tarnished souls fall to Naraka, I shall guide you to Heaven." he told them, motioning for a Taison to walk towards the humans. After stopping front of them, it pointed upwards to the Septentrion above them, to which they began praying again. It then crushed the human closest to it, angering its former Generals.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"This is complete madness!"

They turned back towards the elderly Deity, expecting an answer from him.

"I need not explain my ways to the fallen. Worthless monkeys like yourselves would not understand anyway."

The Taison continued crushing the praying villagers, further increasing the rage of the former Generals. The souls of the deceased humans were then absorbed into a nearby machine that a Doji had activated. Asura, now unable to control his anger towards Kalrow, sped forward and tried to punch him, only to find out that he was a hologram.

"What could you accomplish by trying to hurt us?" he asked. "Enjoy your new lease on life."

The hologram of Kalrow disappeared, leaving his minions to take care of them.

Aria, who had witnessed the villagers being slaughtered, tried to stop the soldiers from killing anymore of them, but no one was listening to her. A Taison walked over to them and was about to crush Aria, but was stopped by Nekora.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked the soldier. Not waiting for an answer, he threw the Taison's arm back, and Asura punched it into the wall behind it. Aria managed to convince the villagers around her to run for safety, then did the same herself after wishing the Demigods good luck in their battle.

"I will not stand for this." Asura said, turning to face the remaining. "Your lives... will end here!"

The Taison then stepped forward, stopping in front of them.

"Surrender your souls to us. They must be saved."

The two Demigods gave it a look of confusion, then intense anger.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Nekora asked it as he materialized a spear out of thin air, then momentarily disappeared as the Dojis all dropped dead and their bodies disintegrated. The Taison merely watched, amused at their futile resistance.

"I see you haven't lost your speed in these 12,000 long years, Nekora. But I doubt it will do you any good against Lord Yasha."

Asura jumped in front of the soldier, surprising it, then landed behind it and punched it into the air above Nekora, who caught it with the spear still in his hands, before appearing above it and slamming it into the ground. He grabbed it by the legs and threw it back towards Asura, who jumped into the air in front of it again, and kicked it in the face, causing extra damage due to the speed the soldier was flying at. They tossed it back and forth between each other, before Asura got bored and slammed its face into the ground with his foot, crushing its head and killing it.

"Can nothing quell my anger?" he asked himself. He then began stomping towards a frightened Doji, picking it up by the neck as it tried to calm him down by pushing his fist away, but Asura punched it in the face a few times, when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned to the source of the sound, and saw that Aria was crushing a deceased Doji's head with a large rock, pausing shortly to wipe her tears on her sleeve.

He noticed Aria's friend lying behind her, also deceased. Asura let go of the Doji, which then ran away from him screaming, frightened at having almost died, but happy to still be alive.

Nekora, who was standing nearby, slowly walked towards Aria, and stood behind her silently, then grabbed her arm as she tried to crush the dead soldier's head again. She looked at him in surprise.

"I know how you feel." he told her. She noticed a look of sadness in his eyes, and dropped the stone beside her, and Asura stood beside Nekora as they looked up at the Septentrion that Kalrow was currently commanding.

"I guess we now know who our next opponent is, huh, Asura?"

"Yeah."

Nekora looked at Aria, smiling softly, as if to reassure her that the Deities would pay for what they did.

"Are you ready, Asura?"

"I am. We'll destroy all of those worthless Deities, no matter what it takes."

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **I finally completed chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll finish the next chapter by the end of this week. As always, be sure to leave a review containing your thoughts on this chapter, and if you have any questions, you can PM me. That's all for now, so I'll see you guys later!**


	10. Storming Kalrow's Fleet

**Here's chapter 9 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath. Only Nekora is mine.**

 **Chapter 9: Storming Kalrow's Fleet**

* * *

Asura and Nekora stared at the Septentrion Phecda, where Kalrow currently was. Nekora turned to Aria, smiling softly.

"Don't worry about us, alright? We'll take care of those guys."

He turned back towards Asura, who was still staring at Kalrow's ship.

"I'm going on ahead, Asura. Join me when you're ready." he told him, summoning his Corvette and speeding towards Kalrow's fleet.

Asura turned to look at Aria, before running through the village, then jumped and punched the ground beneath him, launching him into the sky above the ships. He began falling down towards them and fired several large blasts of Mantra, destroying most of the fleet. Asura summoned his four extra arms and punched a hole through one of the ships, landing inside it.

He then looked up to see a large screen appear in front of him, showing Kalrow sitting on his little throne.

* * *

*With Nekora*

As soon as he entered the sky, he broke into a nearby ship and began searching for the tactician Deity, but didn't have to go far as Kalrow appeared on a screen in front of him.

"I have you now." he said to the fallen Generals, then motioned for the soldiers to destroy them along with the ship they had infiltrated. The soldiers then felt a huge shockwave of Mantra, signifying that their targets were still alive.

"I'm not the one who started this fire." Asura said to Kalrow, glaring at him.

"Hehehehe. No, but it will burn you to ash."

He then fired multiple large missiles at them, which they easily destroyed with Mantra attacks, occasionally throwing them back at the Septentrion. They then jumped towards the huge ship, just as the previous one was destroyed by the last of Kalrow's missiles.

They were about to break through the bottom of the ship, when Kalrow activated the cannon attached to it. The cannon fired a large stream of Mantra at the two Demigods, sending them flying off the surface of Gaea.

"When you fight against fools, you waste your time." he stated, watching them disappear into space. "With our preparations to intercept Vlitra's revival, we have no time to concern ourselves with you. Hahaha."

As he was gloating over his victory, he felt another huge shockwave of Mantra, surprising him. He pulled up a screen to find that Asura and Nekora were on board the Septentrion, both glaring at him with intense hatred.

"I cannot allow them to interfere any further. They will ruin everything. Destroy the traitors! Make sure they don't come back!"

The soldiers then quickly surrounded them, and they began furiously punching and kicking any that came near them. Nekora used his overwhelming speed to his advantage yet again, disappearing for only a moment as the weaker soldiers all dropped dead, allowing Asura to take out the Taison by throwing a missile at its head, destroying it. They ran through the ship's hallways, taking out every soldier they encountered, heading towards the main deck where Kalrow was. They notcied that they reached the center of the ship during their search, and were attacked by a Taison soldier who was wielding a large gun. It fired multiple missiles and small beams of Mantra at them, most of which they dodged, throwing the missiles back at it. Asura then jumped towards it and kicked it through the wall and sliding it across the floor, killing it.

Asura jumped off the soldier and looked down the hallway he was currently in as Nekora landed beside him.

"Alert! Intruders in the Mantra chamber!" the Kagebosh spoke, informing its leader of the current threat.

The two Demigods walked through the chamber, looking around at all the containers.

"What is this?"

"Are these the deceased humans' souls that the Seven Deities have harvested into Mantra?"

"Yes, they are. And these ships guide them to Heaven." Kalrow replied.

"You son of a bitch!" Asura yelled at him.

They continued running through the chamber, destroying the soldiers that had tried to stop them. Their only goal at this point was to find Kalrow and kill him before he returned to the Seven Deities' headquarters, the Karma Fortress. They broke through the locked door and landed on a rising platform that was carrying more soldiers on it. Nekora quickly disposed of them with his superior speed, and they waited to see where the platform was taking them. Asura, who was now impatient that the ride was taking so long, grabbed a Taison's head as it landed behind them and slid it up the ramp, speeding ahead of Nekora.

He slammed the Taison into the roof above him, breaking through the ground under Kalrow's feet and landing behind him.

"Impossible! How could two worthless fallen Generals destroy my entire fleet?" he asked, dumbfounded. Asura turned to glare at the old man as Nekora appeared behind him.

"How? How did you two get so powerful?"

Asura tried to grab Kalrow to shut him up, but he disappeared into the floor. They looked around in confusion, when they heard Kalrow's voice coming from all around them.

"Did you think I would subject myself to your primitive way of combat?"

"Where the hell did you go, you old crone?!" Nekora shouted.

"Farewell, Asura, Nekora!" he said as the Septentrion exploded. Kalrow avoided the explosion by activating an escape pod.

"With no plan, there is no victory. The age of beasts has long since ended! Hahahaha!"

As he was laughing, he felt something hit his escape pod.

"What was that?!"

He looked at the screen to see Asura glaring at him. The Demigod then began to crush the pod with his bare hands. Kalrow now had no means of escaping him this time.

"W-Wait, Asura!"

He continued crushing the pod.

"We, the Seven Deities, have finally brought stability and order to our world! And above all, your daughter's power is the pillar that keeps it in place!"

That only angered Asura more, and he crushed the escape pod some more.

"Wait, I say! Even you had fought to protect this world from the Gohma, yes? We are almost there! Soon, the Gohma will be no more! After the Great Rebirth, no more will need to be sacrificed! The world will be free from the threat of the Gohma, and we shall attain eternal paradise!"

"I grow tired of hearing about the world!" Asura shouted in response, ignoring everything Kalrow had said.

He then crushed Kalrow and the escape pod completely as he screamed in pain.

The explosion sent Asura falling back towards Gaea as his extra arms broke off. Nekora, who was riding his Corvette, caught him and placed him on the back of the vehicle.

"Well done, Asura. You just killed the second of the Seven Deities. That means that there's five left."

He then thought back to what Augus had told him when he broke into the first ship of Kalrow's fleet.

'Hey, Nekora. It's been a while, hasn't it?'

'What do you want, Master?'

'I wanted to ask you a favor.'

'... I'm listening.'

'After Asura kills Kalrow, and I know he will, I want you to bring him to this place when you return to Gaea.' he told him, handing him a piece of paper telling him where to go.

'Hmm... Sounds interesting. Alright then, I'll meet you there when I get back. See you later, Master.'

He looked at the paper given to him. It had a picture of a hot spring in front of a building of some sort.

"I wonder why Master Augus wants me to take Asura there? Well, there's no point worrying about it now. I'll know why when I get there."

* * *

*With Aria*

She was standing outside the village, praying for her friends' safety, when she saw something falling from the sky.

"Do you worry for them?" someone asked from behind her. "You need not fear. They will not die yet. When they do, it will be by these hands!" he shouted, then began laughing maniacally as he walked in the direction that Asura and Nekora were heading.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Here's chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will post the next chapter in a few days. As always, be sure to leave a review containing your thoughts about this chapter, and if you have any questions, you can PM me. That's all for now, so I'll see you later!**


	11. Rest and Relaxation

**Here's chapter 10 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. Asura's Wrath. Only Nekora is mine.**

 **Chapter 10: Rest and Relaxation**

* * *

When Asura woke up, he looked around and noticed that he was somehow in a hot spring.

"What the hell? How did I get here?"

He then heard a familiar laugh coming from behind him. He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw his old teacher, Augus.

"Can't even handle a tiny explosion like that. You lack training!" he shouted.

"Augus?! What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Asura. Enjoy every moment." he replied, sitting down in the water. "You fight, then eat good food. You fight, then drink fine wine. You fight, then sleep with beautiful women! Hell, fight with beautiful women! Heheheh! That is what it means to live!"

Asura finally decided to sit down as well.

"I am not like you."

"So you think."

Augus motioned for Asura to look toward the entrance to the spring, where he saw three of the attendants standing. Augus signalled for them to come into the water, and they took their places next to each of the Demigods. The girl with purple sat next to Augus, the blonde one with Asura, and the last one, who was about Nekora's age (appearance-wise), sat next to him.

The young Demigod noticed Asura staring at the attendant's chest, before shaking his head and looking away.

'I can't be thinking about that right now. I'm still married.'

'How shameful. I thought he'd have more respect for Durga.' he thought, oblivious to the fact that Asura saw his wife die in his arms. He took a sip of sake, and recoiled at the after-taste. "Ugh. How can you stand to drink this stuff so often, Master?"

"It helps to relax me after a tough battle. I think it should do the same thing for you. Just don't drink too much. You're still young, after all."

They then heard Asura getting up, and saw him reaching toward the attendant's chest as she covered it with her arms, before Augus knocked him out with a punch to the face, and began laughing, as usual.

* * *

*A while later*

"The world has become a boring place. That fool Deus claims he'll bring salvation to Gaea. He has this grand plan for it all." Augus said.

He drank a cup of his sake.

"He actually thinks he's going to save the world. The Great Rebirth. Ridiculous!" he shouted, crushing the cup in his hand.

"They are all too dependent on Mantra. That is why Wyzen and Kalrow were so weak. The battles I fight for them are disappointing. They are unsatisfying. Things were different before. Yes. We used to fight side by side. Those were the days."

* * *

*In the past*

Asura was running towards the cliff when he noticed he was surrounded by Gohma Howlers. The leader roared at him and the creatures attacked him all at once. He quickly took them out with several punches, and continued heading to the cliff. He entered a tunnel in the mountain and turned the corner, just barely dodging to the side as a Gohma Charger sped past him. It raced toward him again, and almost rammed into Asura, but he jumped over it, grabbed it by the horn, and slammed it into the ground before throwing it into the wall, killing it.

A second Charger appeared farther down the tunnel, and as he got closer to it, the beast also charged at him, which he dodged. He grabbed it by the leg and threw it into the pillars, causing the rocks above to fall down and crush it. He then exited the tunnel and saw that he was in another clearing, where more Howlers and a Charger spawned.

He easily took out the Howlers that surrounded him with a large burst of Mantra, and launched the Charger through the wall behind it. Asura walked out of the field and found the cliff below him. He jumped down and immediately heard heavy footsteps in front of him. He looked up to see a Gohma Squasher standing before him. The monster jumped into the air and tried to land on him, but he rolled out of the way and punched it back into the air, then jumped after it and kicked back onto the ground. It rolled around, trying to get back on its feet as Asura continuously punched in the face, before it returned to a standing position. It knocked Asura away, and fired several fireballs at him, which he countered with small blasts of Mantra. He then ran towards the Gohma, and hit it with a spinning uppercut, sending it flying into the air again, then punched it back into the ground, killing it.

He then screamed to the sky and pounded his fist onto the ground.

"Where are they?! Where are my enemies?! Come on!"

Augus, who was standing nearby, watched his little outburst with amusement. He then noticed a Gohma Glider spawning at the edge of the cliff. Asura smirked at it, and was about to attack when Augus landed in front of him.

"Leave this to your Master, Asura. I have not yet had my fill."

"You never taught me how to stop my fists!"

"In that case..." he trailed off, turning to look at Asura. He then hit him in the face, momentarily disorienting him, and sped towards the Glider.

"Let's see who gets there first!"

Asura raced after him, and they jumped in front of the Gohma as it opened its mouth to try and swallow them.

* * *

*At the hot spring*

Augus finished drinking the last of his sake and put the bottle down. Nekora and the attendants had left a while ago, leaving Asura and his Master alone in the spring.

"Now then..." Augus said, looking at his student while smiling. Asura opened his eyes and looked towards his teacher.

They both stood up suddenly, as Augus yelled, "Let's settle this!"

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Here's chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll finish the next chapter soon. As always, be sure to leave a review containing your thoughts on this chapter, and if you have any questions, you can PM me. That's all for now, so I'll see you guys later!**


	12. Farewell, Master

**Here's chapter 11 of The Ninth Guardian General. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Asura's Wrath belongs to Capcom, and Nekora is mine.**

 **Chapter 11: Farewell, Master**

* * *

Asura was standing on the surface of the moon, looking towards his former master, Augus. He could see Gaea from the corner of his eye. Augus was standing a few metres away with his arms crossed, also looking at Asura.

"This will do. It's just you... and me. Time to raise some hell!" he shouted.

Asura was about to rush forward, but stopped when Augus began speaking again.

"Now that I think of it. The last time we fought like this... you were still my pupil. You were wild, unfocused, and had the eyes of a beast. Even then, I knew someday you'd become the opponent I had been waiting for. I hope you don't disappoint!"

Augus then appeared in front of Asura and sent flying with a punch to the face. Asura quickly got up and summoned his four extra arms as Augus landed in front of him.

Asura once again rushed towards Augus, only to dodge when he attempted to punch him.

"I've waited a long time for this! And now you're going to get what you deserve!" Asura yelled at him.

Augus jumped back to avoid his attacks, and began charging up Mantra.

"This is fun! It's like hunting!"

"And you're the game!"

He then dashed towards Asura, who caught his fists, and hit him with an uppercut, which he easily recovered from.

"How would you like to die, pup?!"

"Don't make me laugh! The only one who's going to die if you!"

"Hahaha! We'll just have to see about that!"

"It's over, old man!"

"Not quite!" he shouted, charging at Asura and punching him into the air.

He recovered from the attack and ran back towards Augus, punching him in the face with his three right arms, then began throwing punches at him with all six arms. Augus countered every one of them, even punching Asura a few times, surprising him.

He finally managed to get through his master's defenses and punched him into a hill nearby.

Augus got up and released more of his Mantra, strengthening him further.

"Ahahaha. I have had carnal knowledge of the fairest maidens in Heaven... and have tasted the finest wines of Gaea! But none of it... none of it, excites my blood more than using my blade!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword and throwing the scabbard away.

"Hahaha! Prepare to meet your end, Asura!" he shouted once more, raising his sword to the sky as a pillar of golden Mantra surrounded him.

* * *

*Deus' Throne Room*

"Asura forced his hand." Deus spoke calmly.

"The only other person Augus has ever drawn his sword against... is you, my Lord." Yasha added. He turned back to the screen in front of them. "Is he that powerful?"

"...How interesting."

* * *

*The Moon*

Augus swung his sword down, causing a large blade of golden Mantra to travel along the surface of the Moon towards Asura, who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Show me what you're made of, Asura!" Augus shouted as he jumped above him, and prepared to cut him in half. Asura caught the blade in his hands and pushed it to the side, causing the moon to split in half.

Augus continued throwing blades of Mantra at his student, who dodged all of them.

"Don't die yet, Asura!"

"You wish!"

Asura grabbed the blade in his hand and attacked his teacher with his other five fists, knocking him backwards slightly. Augus stabbed and slashed at Asura, missing every time as he continued to dodge. Asura then kicked his feet out from under him, grabbed him by the head, slamming him into the newly-formed cliff, and dragging him across it before slamming him onto the ground.

Augus kicked Asura away from him, got back up and ran after him.

"You are worthy of my blade!"

"Go to hell!" Asura shouted, recovering from Augus' attack.

"You need to enjoy this a bit more!"

"You need to shut up and die!"

Augus extended his blade and swung it down on Asura, who caught it in his hands again, then ran forward and punched with his three right arms, one after the other, and sent flying into another hill.

"Die already, damnit!"

"I'm just getting started!"

Augus continued to fire blades of Mantra at his student, who easily dodged all of them.

"I never taught you to run away!"

He then sped away as Asura landed where he once was, going against what he said earlier.

"Get back over here!" Asura shouted as he ran towards his master.

He failed to notice that more energy blades were heading towards him, and was hit by every one of them, pushing him away from Augus.

"I taught you better than that!"

Asura finally managed to reach Augus and punched him in the chest, sending him flying into yet another rocky hill, then dashed after him. Augus recovered from the attack and skidded to a halt as Asura stopped running after him.

"Hahaha! This is what I live for! This is why we exist!" he shouted, positioning his sword to face his opponent. "But all good things must come to an end. You knew this was coming!"

The tip of his blade then extended towards Asura, who barely managed to stop the blade with his six arms. He struggled to push against it as he was launched across the moon's surface.

"This is where real men belong! In the fight!"

"I don't give a damn!"

Augus' blade continued to push Asura across the ground, breaking off two of his arms in the process.

"Only the strong survive! I taught you that much!"

"That is not for you to decide!"

He continued struggling to push the blade away from him, but was lifted off the ground and was now heading back down to Gaea as Augus chased after him.

"Only one fighter can walk away alive!"

"I'll rip out your blind eyes!"

Two more of his arms broke off as he re-entered Gaea's atmosphere.

"I don't fight for good, and I don't fight for evil! I just fight! I will say it once more. I am you, and you are me!"

"I am nothing like you."

* * *

*On Gaea*

Nekora and Aria both watched as Asura, who was now covered in fire, continued falling towards the ground, still trying to hold Augus' sword away from him. They both began running in the direction the other two were headed.

* * *

*With Asura*

As soon as he hit the ground, his fifth arm broke and the sword pierced through his chest all the way through to the other side of Gaea.

"Then tell me! How are we so different?!"

Asura had a brief flashback to Mithra when he heard Augus shouting.

"...You wouldn't understand, even if I sent you to Naraka!"

Augus began laughing at his student's answer.

"Then make me understand with your fists, Asura!"

Asura gathered his remaining strength into his right arm, and punched the blade, breaking both it and his last arm just as Augus landed on the ground. The broken blade was knocked out of his hands as Asura got up and grabbed the blade with his teeth, then slashed through Augus' stomach, causing him to fall over in shock and pain.

Asura looked back at Augus, who was still laughing, despite the state he was currently in.

"Yes, that was one hell of a battle!"

He got up and looked at Asura, supporting his body with his arms.

"What now? Where will that anger take you? You are not me... yet you continue to fight."

Asura then noticed Aria standing at the edge of the crater, with Nekora standing beside her. Aria looked glad to see that Asura was alright, but Nekora looked somewhat saddened. Asura couldn't understand why.

"You no longer need my training." Augus spoke again as Asura turned his attention back to him. He slowly reached towards Asura.

"The one who stands in the end, is righteous... Asura, walk the path that you must..." he said, before his body faded away.

They then felt something shake the ground, and Asura looked in the direction the tremors were coming from. Aria, who was now beside Asura, and Nekora also looked in that direction. In the distance, they could see a large Gohma Striker slowly heading in their direction. Nekora sped past Asura towards the Striker, intent on destroying the gigantic monster. Aria picked up Augus' broken sword and handed it to Asura, who grabbed it in his mouth and chased after Nekora, not wanting to let the teen take out the creature by himself. A few minutes later, Aria saw a huge explosion where the two Demigods were fighting the Gohma, and she paryed for them too be safe when she got there.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **I am finally finished with chapter 11. The episode this came from was, by far, the greatest and also one of the saddest episodes.**

 **Augus was my favorite Demigod. And Nekora had a close bond with Augus, which is why he had the look of sadness on his face.**

 **Now, before I go, I'd like you guys to tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. I'll post chapter 12 in a few more days. See you later!**


	13. Another Author's Note

**Hello, everyone. I'm back. I apologize for putting this story on hiatus, but I promise you that I will return to writing it sometime soon. So, I've been thinking about starting a side story, with the first chapter being Christmas-themed, and I wanted to see if you had any ideas on what each character should get as a gift. If you do have some suggestions, please PM me and let me know.**


End file.
